


The Gardener

by TheIttyBitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gardening, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIttyBitty/pseuds/TheIttyBitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God the new gardener is hot, like, really hot. Like get on your knees and worship, hot. Of course Cas would be more than happy to get on his knees for the gardener for... other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gardener

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this kind of in a hurry, so if there are mistakes you should totally let me know!
> 
> P.S.  
> My tumblr is frecklesandmisterblueeyes.tumblr.com

God the new gardener is hot, like, _really hot._ Like get on your knees and worship, hot. Of course Cas would be more than happy to get on his knees for the gardener for... other reasons.

  
He's watching the gardener now, from his window on the second floor. He's trimming the hedges along the winding drive now; his bare, tanned torso glistening with sweat. The muscles ripple in his arms and back every time he moves. Cas has never been more thankful in his life for the fact that their house, and surrounding land, is big enough to warrant a gardener. His parents would be proud, he's done more praying in the last couple of hours than he has in years.

  
Now, for instance, he's praying that the gardener will turn around because Cas is pretty sure he saw a tattoo on one of his pectorals earlier when the guy was mowing, but he'd really _really_ like to get a better look.

  
His prayer is granted when the gardener turns to get something from the ground behind him. When he straightens up Cas has a _godly_ view of his chest. Oh _fuck_ his chest. It's the best chest in all of existence. In all of time and space there has never been a chest this magnificent. Cas could sing songs about the muscles beneath its quivering skin. He could write poetry praising the golden pigment tone, the dusky nipples.

  
He sighs and brings his palm to his cheek in a gesture that is timeless for "swooning".

  
 _That's_ when he realizes that the gardener is looking right at him.the gardener sees Cas seeing him. He's returning the gaze steadily and... smirking. He's got a bottle of water in his hand and he continues to hold eye contact with Cas as he brings it to his lips.

  
 _Oh_ the _lips._ If anything is sexier than the gardener's chest it's his lips. They're full and plump and _perfect._ Those gorgeous lips are tight around the top of the water bottle, and as the gardener tips his head back to gulp the liquid down Cas is just close enough to see his adam's apple bob under the skin of his throat.

  
Cas remembers himself, then, and darts quickly away from the window. He collapses on his bed, face red with embarrassment. He should have been more careful, should have hidden behind the curtains or _something._ He sighs, loudly, before getting up to go to the bathroom and take care of the erection that made itself evident about the time Cas became so interested in yard work.

  
-o-

  
Cas is sitting on a lounge chair on the enormous back porch, reading, when a sudden voice nearby almost gives him a heart attack.

  
"Hi there." Says the voice.

  
Cas jumps, nearly dropping his book. It's the gardener. He's standing on the steps to the porch in all his shirtless glory.

  
"Uh...... hi." Says Cas.

  
The gardener just grins at him and leans against the porch railing, oblivious or uncaring of the fact that it's taking every ounce of willpower that Cas has to keep his eyes on the man's face. Not that it's a bad face, and the gardener's eyes are a deep, mesmerizing green.

  
"C-can I... help you?" Cas stutters.

  
"I was wondering if I could get a glass of water." Says the gardener.

  
"Sure! Just a second." Cas says. He stands and goes inside, missing the way the gardener's eyes drop to his ass.

  
When he comes back out the gardener is standing the same place he had been before, smiling contentedly. When Cas passes him the water their fingers touch briefly and he has to hold back a shiver. He doesn't make himself look away, though, when the gardener gulps down the entire contents of the glass in one go. He just watches, helplessly, as drops of cold water escape the man's mouth and roll down his neck, over his collar bone, over his tattoo.

  
Speaking of, that tattoo looks glorious on his firm pectoral. It's a star inside a circle, surrounded by what might be flames or maybe rays of sunlight. The black ink is striking on the man's tanned skin, and Cas just wants to run his fingers over it, to kiss it.

  
"What's your name?" The man asks when he's finished chugging the water. He holds the cup gingerly in his large hands.

  
"Cas." Says Cas. "What's yours?"

  
The man grins. "Dean." He says. "Cas... is that short for something?"

  
Cas nods. "It's short for 'Castiel'."

  
Dean scrunches his none. It's a strangely juvenile gesture, but it suits him. He holds the cup out to Cas, who takes it quickly. "Castiel? That's even weirder! What is that, like, foreign or somethin'?"

  
"It's biblical." Cas explains, patiently. This is why he doesn't tell people his full name, usually. "It's the name of an angel."

  
"Your parents religious?"

  
Cas looks at Dean incredulously. " _Very._ How do you not know this?"

  
Dean shrugs. "I just cut the grass and stuff, dude. I don't talk to the clients, my dad does that."

  
"Oh, you work with your dad?" Asks Cas.

  
"Yeah. Family business. So... your parents?"

  
"Oh, right. Um. They're both preachers."

  
Dean gives a low whistle. "Damn." He says. He looks around and then says "I didn't think preachers made this much money." He gestures to the land and the house and... everything and Cas feels a little embarrassed for some reason he can't quite place.

  
"They're _very_ popular. They preach on television, and they've each written several books."

  
"Huh." Says Dean. He's looking at Cas with an odd expression on his face. He bites the inside of his cheek. "So do they know you're gay?"

  
Cas drops the cup in his hand. It clunks to the porch and rolls away. He can feel the heat flooding his face. Dean can't know. He cant. No one knows. _No one can know._ "I-im not. I'm n-not gay."

  
Dean narrows his eyes. "Yeah, you are." He says, like it's no big deal.

  
"I'm _not._ " Gasps Cas. "I'm not, I'm not, _I'm not!_ " He says, beginning to back toward the door.

  
Dean puts his hands up at chest height in a placating gesture. "Okay, dude, fine. Calm down."

  
Cas stops moving backward and they both stand there awkwardly for a minute.

  
"Well..." Dean says after a while. "I gotta... gotta get back to work. See ya later, Cas."

  
"Bye." Cas says softly

  
-o-

  
Dean comes on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Cas knows this very well, as he spends most of his time on those two days sneaking around and watching Dean do his work. He doesn't speak to Dean again, though, for two weeks.

  
-o-

  
Cas is sitting in the Novak's library in an overstuffed chair next to the huge floor-to-ceiling windows that take up the entire wall. The window looks out over the side yard and the large, colorful flower garden.

  
Dean is out there, weeding the flower garden, and Cas actually _isn't_ spying on him today. He's been sitting in his chair for hours reading Harry Potter, which his parents would throw a fit about of they knew. But he's feeling sad and his parents aren't around anyway - they never are - so who's going to stop him? Well, he supposes Anna and Gabe _could_ , technically, but Anna is out someplace and Gabe does _much_ worse things than read books about wizards so he's not going to care.

  
Cas just snuggles deeper into his chair and focuses on his book. He's too sad today to deal with pining after a guy - which is not something he's supposed to be doing in the first place - who's so far out of his league he might as well be on another planet.

  
So, yeah, he doesn't have the energy to deal with that today. He wants to read about Harry defeating Voldemort, that's what he wants. He can feel Dean look at him from time to time, but he ignores it and eventually he doesn't feel the looks anymore.

  
Much later he hears a knock at the back door. He gets up slowly and pads to the door on socked feet.

  
When he opens the door Dean is standing there - with his shirt on, this time - covered in dirt, with one hand behind his back. He's shuffling his feet in a way that looks distinctly nervous.

  
"Hello." Says Cas.

  
"Hi." Dean says, looking down at his feet."I'm... I, uh. I-i did th- you know what, never mind, this was a bad idea." He starts to turn away.

  
Cas reaches out and catches his wrist. "Wait!" He says. And Dean raises his eyes to meet Cas's. "What is it?"

  
Dean let's out a long breath of air and brings the hand that's hidden behind his back into view. Clutched his fist are... flowers. Dean has a handful of flowers. He's got marigolds and bluebells and one pink rose. He holds them out to Cas.

  
Cas reaches out and takes them, slowly. He can't help the smile that creeps up onto his lips. A boy brought him flowers. A _really hot_ boy brought him flowers. When he meets Dean's eyes again Dean takes a deep breath and says "I saw you through the window and you looked sad and I don't want you to be sad so I thought you could use some flowers please don't freak out." all in one breath.

  
Cas smiles gently at him. "I'm not going to freak out. I'm... I'm sorry about last time. I just... I can't..." he tries to find the right words. There's a knot in his throat and he swallows around it. "I'm not _supposed_ to like boys." He whispers.

  
Dean looks sympathetic. "'Cause your parents are preachers?" He asks.

  
Cas nods. "They won't... they won't be okay with it if I ever... if I ever tell anybody."

  
"How old are you, Cas?" Dean asks suddenly.

  
"Nineteen." He says. "Why, how old are you?"

  
"Twenty four." Dean answers. "Have you... have you ever, done stuff?"

  
"Stuff?" Cas asks, confused.

  
"You know, with guys."

  
"Oh!" Cas starts. "Um, no, i haven't."

  
Dean reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. "Do you want to?"

  
"Want to what?"

  
"Do physical stuff. You know, kissing and stuff. With guys." Dean clarifies.

  
"Oh." Says Cas, reddening. "I suppose I would at some point."

  
"What about with me?" Asks Dean. His eyes are clear and sincere but Cas can't help feeling like this is a trap.

  
Cas swallows. "Um, I, uh. You're v-very attractive." He leaves it at that.

  
Dean scrunches his eyebrows. "Is that a yes?" He asks.

  
"I suppose I wouldn't be against it." Cas mutters. The flowers in his hand are starting to wilt a little and he turns swiftly around and goes back into the house, making his way to the kitchen. He's freaking out just a little bit, too. He can't figure out what Dean is doing. He's _way_ too hot to be interested in Cas, isn't he?

  
He fills a mug with water and gently arranges the flowers in it, he sets them beside the sink and when he turns around again Dean is there, _right_ up in Cas's personal space.  
Before Cas can react Dean is leaning down and pressing their lips together, gently. It's only for a brief moment, but it's like a jolt of lightning.

  
He pulls back. "What are you doing?" He gasps.

  
"I like you, Cas." Dean says.

  
"You don't even know me!"

  
"Maybe not, but I'd like to."

  
And that's so unlike anything anyone has ever said to Cas before. He doesn't think that anyone has actually wanted to get to know him before. He's been told his whole life that what he's feeling right now is wrong, but he wants it. He wants it more than anything and it _seems_ right. It doesn't feel wrong, not at all.

  
He leans forward and presses his lips to Dean's. Dean responds enthusiastically, he grips Cas's hips tightly. He kisses like it's all he wants to do, ever. Like he wants to know every part of Cas. Cas has never felt so exposed and he loves it. He wants to drown in it.

  
When Dean licks at his lips he gasps and let's him in. There's a voice in the back of Cas's head - it sounds like his mother - that says he shouldn't be doing this, it's a sin, but Cas ignores it. This isn't a sin. He feels it, unequivocally, the truth about this thing. It isn't a sin.

  
Dean moves one hand to Cas's neck and cups his jaw gently. He's nipping at Cas's lips and smiling into the kiss. It's so much more than Cas ever thought his first kiss would be, so much sweeter, so much gentler. He didn't expect Dean to be sweet to him, but that's what he's doing. He's making it so perfect. They bump noses a few times, clash teeth, stumble a little, but it's still so perfect that Cas wants to cry.

  
And then it shifts. One of Dean's hands is sliding up into his hair, tugging, and the other is sliding up under Cas's shirt, skin to skin contact with his back. Cas's hands have been hovering but now he wants to touch. He slides both his hands up the front of Dean's shirt and Dean moans, low, into Cas's mouth.  
There's something hot and tight growing low in Cas's stomach and he needs to get it out. He shoves Dean backward so that he's pinned against the counter and attacks his mouth.

  
Dean seems to like that _a lot_. He's palming Cas's ass, squeezing and then pulling him closer so that their groins press together. Cas gasps and Dean moans.  
Dean pulls away for a moment. "Should-should we go someplace else?"

  
Cas looks around, surprised to find that they're still in the brightly lit kitchen. He nods and grabs Dean's hand to pull him out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to his bedroom.

  
As soon as they get inside he's on Dean again, pulling at his shirt. Dean huffs a laugh and pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Cas cant help but stare. He's seen Dean's chest before, but now he's allowed to touch, and he does. He runs his hands over Dean's abs, his chest, his arms. He rubs his fingers over Dean's nipples until the man is shivering. Finally, Dean can't handle it anymore. He pulls Cas forward to kiss him again before practically ripping the younger man's shirt off. They stumble to the bed, kissing and touching.

  
Dean lays down first, pulling Cas down on top of him and slotting the man between his legs. They roll into each other, erections pressed together in their jeans. Cas moves his head to Dean's neck and begins to suck and nip and bite. He doesn't really know what he's doing, but he loves it and Dean seems to be enjoying it _a lo_ _t_ so he keeps it up.  
They come like that, both of them still in their jeans, Cas sucking marks all over Dean's neck.

  
They clean themselves up and then just lay side by side for a while, talking and kissing. Cas finds that he really _does_ like Dean, and not just because he's smokin' hot. Dean is sweet and funny and interesting and Cas really wants to know him better.

  
"You wanna come over to my house sometime?" Dean asks, nuzzling gently at the skin of Cas's throat. "You can meet my family. They'll like you."  
Cas starts. "You want me to meet your family?"

  
"Mmhhm." Dean murmurs into Cas's skin. "Thought you might like to see what being accepted feels like."  
Cas is almost offended for a second before he realizes that Dean is right. He knows that his family is never going to accept him. Well, Gabe might, but the rest of them won't understand. They'll tell him that it's wrong, and he knows that it isn't. He snuggles closer to Dean. "Okay." He says.  
He can't see it, but he can feel Dean's smile.


End file.
